


Future Perfect

by ciaan



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Episode Related, Episode s04e13 Thanksgiving, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His last night out, Tim imagines exactly what he would want to do in the future. Spoilers for the end of S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Perfect

His last night out, Tim parks on his land and sleeps in the bed of his truck. He lies there under the stars and imagines exactly what he would want to do in the future.

He'll buy a herd of cattle and some horses for the ranch. He's got one steer already. They can set up Riggins' Rigs out here, down by the entrance to the road so the cars don't scare the livestock. He'll take classes at the tech school.

He'll build a big house and Billy and Mindy and the baby will come live with him. Becky will come by and stay whenever she wants, and she'll stop hitting on him, just be his friend and his kid sister. Then Cheryl will forgive him.

Tyra will drop by sometimes and tell him all about her new fabulous life. They're family forever now, got a nephew together, and Tim wants to do right by her the way he failed to when they were young and dating.

Lyla will graduate from college, he'd never take that away from her, and then she'll come back and they'll get married and have a couple kids. She can help out with the business, do the numbers side of things, or maybe something creative. She can do whatever she wants. He'll be successful and making enough money to give her a good life. He'll even take her on trips around the world. They'll go to Italy, see old art like the Mona Lisa or whatever, canals, Roman ruins, the beaches of the Mediterranean. Then the Great Wall of China, and wherever the Taj Mahal is.

Buddy Garrity will finally think Tim is good enough to be his son-in-law.

Tim will throw big parties and have everyone he knows show up, all the old Panthers and the Lions. Coach and Mrs. Taylor and Julie, Smash and Saracen and Landry, Cafferty and Howard. Even J.D. McCoy will show up, but not the asshole he is now, he'll be the way he was when he liked Tim, and he'll say sorry over and over and over until Tim opens the door for him.

And Six will be there, too, of course, with his kid and Erin.

His thoughts get fuzzier and sleepier and Tim can see Jason visiting by himself, sitting up all night with him and Lyla, laughing and talking and drinking beer, like the old days. At the end they're tired enough that it's easier to just put Jason in their bed with them and...

That's when his thoughts stutter to a halt, because Tim can't let himself picture exactly what comes next. He just knows that it's good. Real good.

He thinks about Thanksgiving instead. It'll be the whole family, him and Lyla and Jason and Billy and Mindy and Tyra and the kids. All together and happy.

He's still picturing that when he finally falls asleep.

In the morning Tim wakes up to a grey-pink stretch of sky and birds singing. He puts away the future he wants and gets up to deal with the future that is, to tell Billy how it's going down.


End file.
